Episode 10
| image = Ep10.jpg | book = 1 | number = 10 | week = 2 | airdate = | writer = Ma. Regina Amigo | director = Nuel C. Naval Manny Q. Palo | rating = 28.4 | rank = 2 | previous = | next = }} aired on Friday, July 19, 2013. It is the tenth episode of Book 1 and tenth produced episode. Synopsis Nicolas returns to Carissa and Marietta's lives. Episode Overview The Beltrans are moving into their new house in Manila, which, according to Xenon, is being subletted to them by the owner who is currently in Qatar. Sarah's school is close to their house, and Marietta asks about the closest subdivision -- she is trying to get information on where the de la Vegas live. When asked why she's interested, Marietta says that she might want to go visit Carissa. At the de la Vega house, Francis, Adelina, and Carissa are out by the pool and Carissa tells Francis that she's picked a school for him. He will be attending a private school that is affiliated with a university in Boston, Massachusetts and has a very good music program. Francis accepts with no argument before he goes back inside the house, which Carissa and Adelina are surprised to hear. The two women happily discuss that Francis might be starting to like living in the Philippines. Carissa says it might have helped that she let him go off and spend time on his own without anyone watching him, and Adelina tells her to just make sure that she doesn't regret her decision to let him have his freedom. Later, Carissa receives a phone call from Marietta. When Marietta tells Carissa that they're living in Manila now because of Sarah's schooling, the two make plans to meet at Carissa's office so they can go for lunch. Adelina hears their conversation and is suspicious as to why the entire family has moved to Manila at the same time as them. She asks Carissa is Marietta is following her, but Carissa says it's just a coincidence; plus Marietta has no reason to follower her to Manila, anyway. Adelina brings Francis to their business headquarters, explaining that she wants to show him the company because one day, it will all be his. Francis is impressed with the empire, but thinks it's too early for him to start learning about everything. Adelina thinks it's never too early to learn. Marietta arrives at the office and asks the receptionist to see Carissa. When the receptionist hears Marietta's last name, she asks what her relation is to Adelina, to which Marietta brushes off. Carissa walks in and the two hug before heading out. They find out that Adelina is touring Francis around the building, which prompts Marietta to suggest that he join them for lunch. Carissa says they might take long, so the two go off on their own. Meanwhile, Nicolas has arrived at the building. He sees Marietta and Carissa and goes up to them. The two are shocked to see him. He had kept his promise to Carissa that he'll come back to her, but she says that he has nothing to come back to, so he can leave. He wants to talk to her, but his attempts are futile. Suddenly, Francis and Edmund arrive. Marietta goes to Nicolas' side to cover up who he really is. She tells them that he is her friend, Ricardo. Edmund introduces himself to Nicolas as Carissa's husband and Francis as their son. There is awkwardness in the air as Edmund suggests that all 5 of them go to lunch. Carissa jumps in and says that she can't, because she has a lot of work to do. Marietta supports her and says maybe next time before leaving and taking Nicolas with her. Sarah and Leonel are unpacking their belongings into the new house. Leonel likes the new space and is happy that he has his own room. Marietta suddenly comes home and introduces her kids to Nicolas. She tells them they'll be living with them and taking the small room in the back. Nicolas recognizes Leonel and tells him that they used to spend time together when he was a kid; back when he worked at the koprahan. He also mentions that he's met Sarah already when they were still in San Felipe. Marietta is hurt that he was there and didn't come to visit her. Nicolas said he did but they weren't at their old house or their new one, as they were already on the way to Manila by then. Leonel and Sarah watch the exchange, never having seen their mother act how she's acting around Nicolas. Back at the office, Francis is sitting and eating lunch when Adelina comes in. He tells her that his lunch plans with his parents and Marietta didn't happen and Adelina isn't pleased to hear that Marietta was there. She invites Francis to go out to eat, but he says his mom told him to wait for her there while she's talking to someone. Adelina thinks it's Marietta, but she's informed that she had already left with her friend, Ricardo. At the mention of his name, Adelina starts to think. During a meeting, Carissa is clearly distracted and isn't paying attention when asked a question about business matters, which does not impress Adelina. Elvira and Bernardo come home from looking around for a job, but it seems no one wants to hire Bernardo due to his old age. He still has doubts about them moving there, but Leonel says that he believes he'll be able to find a job. He also says that he'll help out and find one for himself. Marietta tells him that he has to focus on school as well. Elvira also suggests that once they get the money from their koprahan, she'll open a parlour where she can do make-up. Sarah agrees, saying the business will surely take off because of how pretty her lola is. The family shares a happy moment. The meeting at A. Beltran is adjourned and Adelina tells Carissa to stay. When asked about her behaviour during the meeting, Carissa admits that she was distracted and that it won't happen again. Adelina asks about her and Marietta and Carissa said their lunch date didn't happen. Adelina is well aware and informs her that she knows about her other visitor, Ricardo. She asks if Ricardo is Nicolas and Carissa confirms it, but says that it doesn't mean anything. It raises Adelina's suspicions about Marietta even more, but Carissa tells her mother that Marietta covered for her, so she couldn't have known anything about it. Adelina still believes that Marietta and Nicolas are working together to get him and Carissa close again and that they have a plan against Carissa. Carissa says Marietta would never do that to her, and that she and Nicolas are over; she has no feelings for him. Plus, she has a husband and a son now. Adelina says that the problem is that her son is also Nicolas' son. Nicolas greets Bernardo and Elvira, who are shocked to see him there. They are even more shocked when Marietta tells them that he'll be living with them and renting out the back room. Later, Sarah gets better acquainted with Nicolas, and as Elvira and Marietta are discussing him, they notice that the two seem to be getting along well. This worries Elvira, who is also accussing Marietta of still having feelings for him. Marietta tells her mother not to worry about their secret getting out, because it's only the two of them who know. Elvira tells her that no secret is kept forever. Sarah, Natalia, Leonel, and Pancho are outside. It turns out that Natalia's grandmother had passed away shortly after they arrived in Manila. Pancho notices Nicolas outside as well and asks Leonel who he is. Leonel and Sarah fill them in about their living situation and how he was in jail for 15 years for being a swindler (estafa). Sarah sticks up for him and believes that he's a nice guy and goes to help him with his household tasks. Natalia and Pancho also believe he's a good guy, since he doesn't look like a criminal and he's a longtime friend of Marietta's. Leonel, however, doesn't know why his mother is so different and nice around him. He starts to get suspicious and goes inside to ask his mother who Nicolas really is. He asks her if he's his father, who left when he was a baby. Marietta says he's neither his father and especially not Sarah's. Nicolas and Marietta have a conversation outside. He asks her why she introduced him to Edmund and Francis as 'Ricardo'. She wanted to be safe just in case Edmund knew about his history with Carissa. Marietta asks him if she's the reason he came to Manila and that there's no hope if that's the case, because she has a family. The two talk about their lack of a love life and they bring up the past and how Carissa told Nicolas that Marietta used to have feelings for him. She denies it, although it was true. Bernardo overhears the last part of their conversation. The next morning, Sarah is getting ready for her interview at school. Leonel suggests a shirt for her to wear, and Nicolas volunteers to iron it for her. Leonel again notices the growing closeness between the two. Marietta calls Carissa, who invites her out so they can talk. Francis walks in after she hangs up. He's noticed lately how tense she's been and asks her what's wrong. Carissa says she's fine and tells him to tell Adelina that she went out if she asks. She wouldn't disclose where, which confuses Francis. Natalia and Xenon arrive at the Beltran's house to accompany Sarah to school. Marietta is not coming and her grandparents are still looking for a job. Leonel and Pancho are enrolling in a public school, but Leonel says he'll just go with the girls since Manila isn't the safest place. Sarah reminds him about his enrollment as Nicolas arrives, and he says he can go with them instead. When they exit the house, Leonel and Pancho stay behind and Leonel expresses his concern about how Nicolas is always getting the attention of Sarah lately. Pancho dismisses him and says he seems like a nice guy. Over coffee, Marietta and Carissa are discussing Nicolas. Carissa thanks her for covering up for her. When asked if Francis knows anything about his real father, Carissa says that only she, Edmund and Adelina know. Marietta reminds her that she also knows, but reassures her that she won't tell anyone. Carissa is just afraid of why Nicolas is there and wants to know what he wants. Marietta says maybe he wants Francis, but he doesn't know Carissa was pregnant. Then Marietta reveals that he lives with them. At St. Romulus, Xenon and Nicolas wish the girls luck on their interviews. Sarah is visibly nervous and Nicolas asks her if she's okay. She's nervous that they won't be impressed with her, but he reminds her that St. Romulus wanted her, not the other way around. They should be the ones thanking her for choosing their school. Sarah cheers up and thanks him. Carissa asks why Nicolas is living in their house, and Marietta says it's better because she can watch his every move for her. Also, she can keep him away from Carissa since she's already happy with her life. She again tells Carissa that her secret is safe with her; Nicolas won't find out that the two of them have a child together. Cast Main Category:Episode Category:Week 2 Category:Aired Category:Xenon Category:Sarah Category:Natalia Category:Marietta Category:Elvira Category:Bernardo Category:Leonel Category:Pancho Category:Carissa Category:Francis Category:Adelina Category:Nicolas Category:Edmund